


Шары

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Mechaphilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta





	Шары

— Ты уверен?  
— Да, — Лусио кивнул и встал на колени. — Меня больше волнует, что…  
— Не беспокойся, — Гендзи ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Дзеньятту, стоявшего за диджеем. — Тебе понравится.  
Гендзи помог отстегнуть ненужные сейчас детали от своего тела, и Лусио провел руками по холодному торсу и, улыбнувшись, спустился на бедра. Он поцеловал кожу рядом с набухающим членом и прыснул, когда Гендзи на секунду задержал дыхание. Диджей провел языком по стволу до головки и вновь улыбнулся.  
— И все же, он присоединится? — Диджей прислонился щекой к бедру любовника и посмотрел через плечо на Дзеньятту. То, что за ним наблюдали, безумно его заводило.  
— Да, когда посчитает нужным, — Гендзи хрипло рассмеялся и отвел голову Лусио о себя. — Не отвлекайся.  
Диджей сглотнул набежавшую слюну и, взяв в руки член, аккуратно обхватил головку губами. Кинув быстрый взгляд на омника, он начал двигать головой. Японец глубоко вдохнул и положил руку на его затылок, помогая взять глубже. Лусио сделал пару рваных движений и взял член в рот полностью.  
— Может перейдем сразу к более интересному? — Гендзи потянул мужчину за волосы и улыбнулся, наблюдая, как с его рта на пол капала слюна.  
Лусио промычал что-то нечленораздельное и позволил поднять себя. Гендзи уложил мужчину на кровать и, задрав майку, провел руками по его бокам.  
— Боже, этот металл вообще нагревается? — рассмеялся Лусио, когда он коснулся его груди своей челюстью.  
— Согрей его, — японец ухмыльнулся и, поцеловав сосок бразильца, зажал его между губами.  
Пока тот кусал губы от возбуждения, он аккуратно стянул с него штаны с нижним бельем и продолжил нежно ласкать его грудь.  
— Мастер.  
Но Дзеньятта будто бы предвидел желания своего ученика и уже был рядом с ним. Омник аккуратно провел пальцами по его спине до ягодиц и несильно сжал их. Гендзи зарычал — он знал, что это значило.  
— Продолжай.  
Приказ омника заставил киборга шумно выдохнуть и яростно целовать шею Лусио, хриплое дыхание которого разносилось по комнате. Он послушно раздвинул ноги, когда руки Гендзи оказались на внутренней части его бедер, и подавил удивленный стон. Холодная смазка потекла по его члену и между ягодиц на кровать.  
Гендзи кое-как сдерживался. Одним пальцем он растягивал для себя податливое тело, а губами мягко касался горячих губ и шеи. Лусио в свою очередь прижимал его к себе за шею и с вызовом смотрел на омника, который не выражал никаких эмоций. Он привычно скрестил руки на своей груди, когда диджей глубоко поцеловал своего любовника.  
Второй палец вызвал довольную улыбку на лице Лусио. Он застонал и попытался зацепиться за японца, но пальцы соскальзывали с металла. Дзеньятта наблюдал, как мужчины страстно целовались и как его ученик прижимал Лусио к кровати.  
— Похоже, ты забыл, зачем все это, — диджей отстранился от японца и ухмыльнулся.  
Тот прочистил горло, смущенно отводя взгляд, и вытащил пальцы, и в тот момент Лусио перевернулся на живот. Как только он встал на колени, Гендзи нагнулся к нему, целуя кожу за его ухом и шею под дредами, и начал медленно двигать членом между ягодиц.  
Лусио вздрогнул, когда металлические пальцы впились в его бедра, и не удержался, чтобы отвлечь Гендзи, который в ожидании поглядывал на своего учителя. Омник наблюдал за тем, как бразилец удерживал голову его ученика и целовал, полуприкрытыми глазами глядя на монаха. Но почти сразу он зашелся в томном стоне, потому что ниндзя начал входить, шумно выдыхая на каждом толчке. Лусио сглотнул и выгнулся, а потом лег грудью на кровать, позволяя Гендзи крепко держать себя за бедра и постепенно наращивать темп.  
— Мастер?  
Гендзи обернулся на робота, когда тот положил свою руку ему на плечо. Дзеньятта подошел близко, но не настолько, чтобы касаться своего ученика телом, но все же достаточно для того, чтобы тот слегка коснулся губами металла его головы. Руки омника прошлись по голой коже, коснувшись металла, и резко сжали ягодицы Гендзи, заставляя его закусить губу и остановиться, но Лусио сам решил двигаться в его темпе.  
Омник принял смазку из рук своего ученика и щедро покрыл ей его зад. Когда пальцы Дзеньятты окажутся в Гендзи было вопросом времени, так что он получал удовольствие с обеих сторон. Лусио бросил замутненный взгляд через плечо и застонал, когда японец с силой сжал его ягодицы, прижимая к себе.  
Омник потянул мужчину за плечи, заставляя его выгнуться. Скользкие от смазки пальцы раз за разом входили в него в такт его движениям внутрь Лусио. Он зашелся в громком стоне.  
— Что такое?  
Лусио почувствовал, как киборг навалился на него, одной рукой хватая его за живот, а второй перехватывая его член у основания. Гендзи промурлыкал в ухо диджея что-то на японском и прикусил его. Ниндзя знал, что будет дальше, и все его тело уже было в предвкушении.  
Сначала в него проник один шар, вызывая у него сначала улыбку, а потом протяжный стон. Он укусил бразильца за загривок и начал медленно водить рукой по его члену, заставляя хрипло дышать. Диджей чувствовал, как был возбужден его любовник. Горячее дыхание постоянно раздражало шею, легкие игривые покусывания, темп, с которым рука скользила по его члену, становился все быстрее. А горячая плоть японца в нем уже пульсировала и подрагивала.  
Второй шар почувствовал даже Лусио. Гендзи попытался хоть как-то замедлить своего учителя, глубоко, почти до боли, погружаясь в Лусио, стараясь избежать сильного возбуждения. Движение шаров заставляли японца хрипло стонать и сильнее сжимать член бразильца. За всеми ощущениями он старался не забывать доставлять мужчине под ним удовольствие. Между телами становилось безумно жарко, пот тек с Лусио ручьями, ведь он хотел большего, чем ощущения от толчков Дзеньятты. Бразилец попытался повернуться, хоть как-то продлить удовольствие, но ему не давали. Его крепко, до красноты кожи, держали, смеялись в ухо жалким попыткам и сводили с ума резкими движениями ладони вокруг его члена.  
Это не могло долго продолжаться, и вскоре бразилец затрясся крупной дрожью и кончил прямо в руку японца, и тот криво усмехнулся. Но ненадолго… Дзеньятта усилил напор своих шаров, заставляя извиваться теперь уже Гендзи, который все еще не мог побороть возбуждение и двигаться внутри бразильца. Ниндзя сильно укусил диджея за загривок и, зарычав, кончил внутрь него.  
Мужчины лежали на кровати, борясь с сильной одышкой, и периодически рукой стирали пот с различных участков тела.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Лусио с трудом приподнялся на локтях и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Дзеньятте, который собирал его одежду.  
— Прибираюсь, — холодный голос вызвал лишь еще большее недоумение бразильца.  
— Вот за это я и люблю своего мастера, — Гендзи хмыкнул и убрал налипшие пряди со лба. — Удовлетворит, а после и прибираться не надо. Иди сюда, ты такой теплый.


End file.
